


Sparrow

by niqaeli



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This, Gibbs, is the <em>Black Pearl</em>’s new mouser.  Her name is Sparrow," Will said, with a wicked expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of a halfdrabble lost to the mists of time and LJ. At some point I may find that as I dig through my old fic and files, at which point I shall publish it.
> 
> Yes, this is a very obviously in-progress piece; no, it will not be getting finished. I'm re-publishing it primarily because I had already published it back in the day when I still posted stuff that was in-progress and I'd like a complete (or as complete as can be managed at this point) copy of my published works *somewhere* on the internet.

It was oft said that Captain Jack Sparrow was too cussed to die—he and his ship were facts of life in the Caribbean, and it seemed they always would be.

Admiral Norrington hung him, himself.

Some say his _ghost_ was, at least, too damned cussed to let the world be free of his presence, and that he haunts his first mate, now the captain of the _Pearl_ , with information and advice.

Captain Blacksmith Will snorts into his cup, whene’er he hears that rumour (one of the few about himself he didn’t start). If it were true, he’d likely have killed himself. Good man, good pirate, absolutely rotten long-term company.

There is a grain of truth to the tale, though. The _Black Pearl_ or, more accurately, the _Pearl_ ’s captain _is_ haunted by a Sparrow.

\--

"What the devil’s the captain up to now, Anamaria?"

Gibbs was oblivious to the First Mate’s cold stare. "How am I supposed to know? I am his First Mate, not a mind-reader and even if I were, I would not want to poke around _his_ mind!"

Their captain was squatted on the docks, at near eye-level with a small black cat, talking to it in earnest whispers and had been for a good ten minutes. He stopped only when the cat jumped into his arms.

He straightened up, and wandered back to the ship with the cat and an evil grin.

"Cap’n, what’s this?"

"This, Gibbs, is the _Black Pearl_ ’s new mouser. Her name is Sparrow," Will said, with a wicked expression.

Anamaria and Gibbs stared, aghast. Gibbs managed to work his voice first. "That’s a _terrible_ name for a cat!"

The tiny thing turned her head and hissed. "Now, see, you’ve offended her, Gibbs. Y’don’t go ‘round offending your mouser," Will said. Randomly, "Jack will like it."

"He did go mad, Ana. Jack’s death sent him ‘round the bend," Gibbs said, staring after Will.

"Aye. But he’s mad like Jack, and we trusted ‘im, ey?"

"Aye. It’s still damn disconcertin’ to sail under a madman."

Anamaria fixed him with her gimlet stare again. "You! You rounded the crew up for the Interceptor originally! You’ve no room to talk, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs winced, and swug from his flask.

\--

Captain Blacksmith Will sat in his cabin, laughing madly. Beads clunked from the movement. "Sparrow, my dear, you must stop leaving rats in Anamaria’s boots. She might just go through with her threat to toss you overboard."

A small black face peered up at him. "Mrrowwr."

"I know, love, but really, she’s a good First Mate. Loyal, hard-working. Also likely to dump us both overboard if you push her far enough. Do us both a favour and stop, hmm?"

She hissed, and ruffed her fur up, but acquiesced the point by curling up on his desk.

"That’s a lass, yes. Jack would have liked you so," he said, the last to himself.

_And what makes you think he doesn’t?_

Will blinked and looked around the cabin. He was alone. "Who goes?"

A throaty chuckle greeted that. _Old Em, most call me._

"Show yourself, Old Em," Will said. Years sailing with Jack had burned fear out of him, but curiousity burned brighter than fear ever had.

_You wouldn’t much like the sight, lad._

Something tickled for Will’s attention, but he shrugged it off. "I am quite capable of deciding for myself what sights I like and dislike, Old Em."

Laughter howled through the ship. The crew, on and off watch alike, shuddered slightly, and hoped it was the wind. Sparrow was on her feet, her back high in the air.

_I like you, boy. C’n see what Jack-o saw in ye._

"Lovely," Will said, drily, while soothing Sparrow with gentle strokes. "I’ve earned the affection of a crone who refuses to show herself. I don’t suppose I’ve much left in life to aspire to."

More laughter. _Lad, you_ wouldn’t _like what y’d see, but more to the point, s’difficult for me to show myself aboard this fine ship of yer’n. Jack’s legacy, I expect._

"I see," Will said in a tone that indicated he most certainly did not. "What’s this about Jack, then?" That something tickled for his attention again.

 _Ah, Jack. Boy washed up on the docks, thrown off the ship what had raised him. ‘parently e’d caused one mite too much of trouble._ Will snorted into his mug. _Ah, I see you_ are _familiar with Jack-o. ‘E ended up on my doorstep. Took my hospitality, my teachin’s and my name._

Will spluttered, choking on his gin, as the penny dropped. "You! _You’re_ his mentor! Why the devil are you _here_? Norrington hung him, oughtn’t you two be off harrying him?"

_Don’t think Jack-o’s a ghost, boy. Would’ve expected him to be cussed enough to stick around, but I ain’t seen him yet, and I been looking. And as for Norrington, that’s why I’m here. Well, part of it. Why ain’t you making the fine Admiral’s job hell, boy?_

"I’ve a ship to run, and Jack would be bloody pissed if I didn’t look after the Pearl first, and revenge second. We put down in Tortuga for the winter after we make last prize," Will said. "And once we do, Captain Blacksmith Will has… personal affairs to attend to in Port Royal."


End file.
